


Rumble and Clack

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-16
Updated: 2011-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some sounds mean freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumble and Clack

**Author's Note:**

> Written for elrhiarhodan ’s Prompt Fest IV but it didn’t get finished in time.  
> Prompt: Neal – Turnstiles

Neal stood at the top of the piss stained steps listening to the sounds echoing up from under the city. Footsteps, voices, the occasional deep throated rumble of a train and the incessant clack of the turnstiles going around and round.

Neal never listed to something as mundane as that before but on the edge of his radius is sounded like freedom. Ten steps down his tracker goes off but without it he knows it's down the steps, through the turnstiles, a train to Penn station, then Amtrak, the Vermonter could take him north and from there he could practically walk across the border to Canada. He knew people there. But as long as a piece of plastic was locked around his ankle all he could do was stand there and listen to the turnstiles clack.


End file.
